This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for piecing up the broken yarn in an open-end spinning system.
Heretofore, in the open-end spinning system, the operation of piecing up the broken yarn could be accomplished up to about 30,000 r.p.m. of the rotor without the necessity of making any special contrivance. However, the rate of success in piecing up the broken yarn was generally low for high speed rotation of say about 50,000 to 60,000 r.p.m. of the rotor, because the setting of the correct timing for supplying the separate fiber material for piecing up with the broken yarn or the supply quantity thereof and that of the correct timing for starting the winding operation or withdrawal of the piecing up yarn from the rotor will become progressively difficult with increase in the number of revolutions of the rotor. To cope with such difficulties, the number of revolutions of the rotor had to be reduced to say about 30,000 r.p.m. for performing the yarn piecing up operation. In such a case, not only the production efficiency was lowered due to the reduced speed of rotation of the rotor but the spinning unit assembly was generally complicated in its structure because of the annexed variable speed devices and sensing devices for the rotational speed of the rotor.